Morning After
by dracoaddicted
Summary: "What would you like to do today, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco's mouth curved into a suggestive smirk, shortly before leaning over and kissing her neck. D/Hr banter and teasing.


Written for a tumblr collaboration with pink-martini and thebeautyofsolitude. Link to a gorgeous manip/graphic they made in my profile.

**Theme:** dress shirt

* * *

><p>Hermione drifted on the transient bridge between sleep and awake, the last vestiges of her pleasant dream fading as consciousness slowly lured her to reality. She longed to return to her dream - a recurring classic childhood favorite in which she was a princess who rode off with her prince - but life and the world of the living gently tugged at her, promising something sweeter and more tangible.<p>

A minute passed and Hermione could no longer remember her dream but she wasn't quite ready to succumb to the demands of the rising sun whose warm rays glowed bright against her closed lids. She buried her face into the plush pillow beneath her head with a small sigh. Just a little while longer. But then fingers lovingly glided along her every curve starting from her calves and working their way up the side of her leg, begging her to wake. A gentle breeze carrying a light lavender scent joined the caress, causing the delicate hairs on her skin to stand. Hermione became vaguely aware that there was nothing between her skin and the fingers or the sheets that she was tangled in. She was completely naked. Warm lips that left soft kisses ghosted her along her spine. She gave an involuntary twitch, the lips having found a ticklish spot between her shoulder blades.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. Sheer white drapes fluttered and danced playfully in the warm breeze coming through an open window. She could see a curving landscape with endless rows of purple flowers. Ah, Provence. With her illusion of sleep shattered, she attempted to sit up in bed but her muscles protested with a dull ache. She fleetingly wondered why. Opting to roll over instead, she met the warm, bare chest of a man in bed beside her with a gasp. His heart beat steadily beneath her palm while her own pulse raced with sudden excitement.

"Good morning, love," he spoke affectionately as she felt a hand slip under hers and fingers lace between the spaces of her own.

He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Memories of the night before immediately returned to her. She remembered passionate kisses that trailed down her body, causing her heart to beat erratically, the hands that devoutly worshipped every inch of her in unrelenting pleasure. And his hot, wet tongue that tasted, teased, and devoured her. She recalled the way her legs wrapped desperately around his waist, her body shivering with pleasure, and the way he reverently whispered her name over and over like a prayer to a pagan goddess.

"Morning," she replied tenderly, taking in the sight that was Draco Malfoy. He was lying on his side with his head propped up on one hand and silver eyes dark with lust, easily awoke some of last night's primal hunger in her. His fine blond hair, in disarray, glowed in the morning light like a halo. Hermione's eyes followed the lines and shadows on his bare chest, marveling at his pale skin. He had a body that artists only dreamed of capturing in their sculptures. Solid muscle yet relenting flesh, his limbs were harmonious composition of angles and curves. _Like an angel_, she decided and Hermione could faintly recall something Draco had cockily said the night before about shagging her to death. He'd done it then? Because surely she died and gone to heaven. That would explain the extreme soreness.

"What would you like to do today, _Mrs. Malfoy_?" Draco's mouth curved into a suggestive smirk, shortly before leaning over and kissing her neck.

Hermione could feel her face warm at his insinuation and she turned her face away in mild embarrassment. She let her eyes wandered over to a handsome, wardrobe where a gorgeous blush-colored silk organza layered gown was hanging. Her wedding dress. They had gotten married the day before and were now enjoying their honeymoon in the south of France where Draco had purchased a "small" villa as her wedding present. She spotted the various pieces of his tux - the pants, the vest, the jacket - scattered on the floor near the doorway while his dress shirt… Where was it? She would kill him if he'd lost it.

"Drac-_ohhh_" she moaned when his tongue swirled deliciously on the pulse point at the base of her neck.

Draco looked up, "you were saying?"

Hermione could scarcely remember. She turned in his arms to face him.

"Oh! Thank Merlin you're wearing it, how did I miss that?"

Her _husband_ – she was still getting used to the idea of it – arched a brow.

"We're here on our honeymoon and you're concerned about my _dress shirt_?"

Hermione suppressed a giggle at his scandalized expression. Fully awake now, it was effortless to rile him up. She smiled and spoke with false innocence.

"What? Oh by the way, you promised to show me the library."

Draco growled and rolled on top of Hermione, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head. He reacquainted his lips with her neck, sucking and gently nipping the sensitive flesh with his teeth, insisting on marking her for the world to see. Hermione moaned once more, letting her head fall to the side to allow him more access. The intimate combination of his personal scent mingling with his cologne quickly overwhelmed her. Use of the rational half of her brain was impossible now and her vocabulary was reduced to primal moans and simple words like—

"_Please_." She gasped when Draco grinded his hips against hers and she could feel every bit of him pressed against her.

"You never answered my question," he whispered, lips brushing tortuously on the peak of her left breast. It was increasingly hard for her to concentrate on what he was saying.

"I—you—_what question_?"

Draco took both her wrists in his left hand, freeing his right to give the other breast some attention. Hermione arched her back in response to his touch, mouth falling open in a silent moan.

"Tsk, tsk. _I said_, what would you like to do today, _Mrs. Malfoy_?"

His hand left her breast and Hermione whimpered her disapproval. It slid down her side, curving in its path toward the center of her body and stopping dangerously close to the apex of her thighs.

"I—I want— " She tried but couldn't complete the thought. Draco's divine mouth moved to her other breast, replacing the hand he moved. God, his tongue would be her undoing.

"Yes, love? You want… ?"

His fingers brushed her curls teasingly, dancing around the spot she so desperately wanted him to touch.

"M-more."

Draco let out a chuckle and pulled back to study her flushed face which no doubt conveyed her frustration and desire. The loss of contact between his mouth and her body enabled her mind to function again and Hermione wasted no time in making her needs known.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I swear to Merlin you better fuck me right now before I get up off this bed and go find the library myself instead."

Her husband's silver eyes lit up and a mischievous smirk tugged at his sinful lips.

"Fancy some library sex, Granger?"

"Like we haven't done _that_ before." Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Fine. At least this time we won't get caught, I suppose."

"Well, you were the _Head_ Girl. How could anyone not expect you to take your job title seriously?"

Placing an innocent kiss on his wife's cheek, Draco got up from the plush bed and walked to the bedroom door, pausing at the frame.

"Are you coming?"

Hermione followed suit and let her naked body boldly brush his as she walked right past him and through the door.

"_Coming?_ Not yet, Draco." Her amused voice carried down the hallway, "A girl kind of needs some foreplay first."

Hermione was almost positive she heard a low growl and the soft crumple of fabric as Draco's dress shirt joined the rest of his tux on the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: I never really intended on publishing this, but I got tired of it sitting in my computer and thought it would be better to get some critique on it instead of letting it gather dust so to speak. So there you go, not quite smut but not all that innocent either. Let me know what you think.


End file.
